Psycho Girl
by bipolaroxymoron
Summary: Reid is suddenly attracted to the daughter of a murderer, what happens as Hotch and the team disapproves and Reid finds out about Zelena's horrible past,no lemon
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic I hate it when people say "Oh it's my first fanfic so be nice" but that's what I'm gonna say I don't own Criminal Minds or the hot actor that plays Reid, sorry how short this is  
**

* * *

"Okay, you guys ready to leave," Hotch said as he handed the murderer in handcuffs to the New Jersey State Police Chief.

"Where's Reid?" Morgan asked questioning the absence of the youngest member of the group.

Alarm was clear on their faces; they burst through the door again. "Guys! I found Reid; you might want to see this…" Prentiss said, her small voice echoing throughout the nearly empty house. The others followed her voice to a small room, to find Reid holding a young girl chained to a bed.

~.~

"Who are you?" Hotch said sitting across from the girl. Hotch, Reid, and the girl all sat at a table. They gave the girl a small blanket and some water.

"I'm Zelena Mills," The blond says cautiously, her blue eyes wide.

"Did he kidnap you?" Reid asks doubtful, seeing as her being blond didn't fit the M.O. well. Zelena looked alarmed at this question and vigorously shook her head making her blond locks fly everywhere. "Well then what were you doing there?" Reid asked prodding further.

"He's my dad," Zelena said looking up through her dark eyelashes. Hotch suddenly looked more interested.

"Cameron Mills is your father?" Hotch said in a calm tone. She nods, but slowly this time.

"Do you have somewhere to stay tonight Zelena?" Reid asked abruptly his chestnut brown eyes boring into her steel blue ones. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and pulled the thin blanket tightly over her shoulders. She shook her head slightly.

"How old are you Zelena?" Hotch asked trying to make everyone forget about Reid's question. _She might need to g o to a foster home_ Hotch thought, trying to calculate her age. Zelena shifted again her innocent looking eyes occasionally glancing over to Reid.

"22," Zelena said, afraid when she admitted this that they would throw her on the streets and take back any kindness they previously showed to her. Reid and Hotch shared a glance before standing up to join their team. Zelena fidgeted before standing up, this meant they didn't want her, she knew it. She gently folded the blanket, put it in her seat and wrote them a note thanking them for their kindness toward her

~.~

"So who is she?" Prentiss asked upon seeing Hotch and Reid walk back. The team and Garcia studied Hotch and Reid.

"Garcia, run a back round check on Zelena Mills age twenty two," Garcia mumbled a 'yes sir' and went off to her computer. "She seems shaken but not about her father she seemed more shaken that she was here and that we were asking her questions, not in a very stable mental state," Hotch finished.

"But she doesn't have a place to stay tonight," Reid said completely out-of-character. The team went silent as they turned to Reid in shock, the twenty four year old didn't seem affected by their prodding stares. Hotch sighed.

"She could stay at my place," Reid added not being his logical self, scaring the team.

"You heard Hotch, she probably isn't mentally stable, she could lash out and hurt you, possibly kill you, and you gotta admit it Reid you haven't had really good luck with the whole, not getting hurt by psycho serial killers," Morgan said running his hand across his bald scalp.

"She's the victim in this, plus, I have a gun and Morgan and Hotch on speed dial if I need your help I'll call," Reid said pwning the team with his knowledge and persuading tone.

"I guess one night couldn't hurt," Prentiss said, JJ and Rossi shared a look before shrugging. Morgan sighed and chuckled.

"Looks like I'm out-numbered anyway," Hotch replied. The team walked out to send Zelena and Reid to Reid's apartment to find her chair empty with the blanket folded and a note sitting on top.

_Dear BAU members,_

_Thank you for your kindness toward me and I understand why you don't want me here any longer I have no heard feelings, thank you once again for the water and the blanket_

_Sincerely_

_Zelena_

Reid threw the note down thinking this was his fault. "We have to go find her, whether you guys like it or not she might be a witness to Ryan Mills killings," Reid said and watched the team nod. They started to walk when Morgan's phone rang stopping them.

"Hey babe," Morgan said into the phone signaling it was Garcia. Morgan's eyes went wide as he hung up and thanked Garcia.

"Guys we might have a problem," Morgan said putting his phone in his pocket. Hotch raised in eyebrow.

"Zelena Mills died when she was 12,"

~.~

* * *

**sorry how short this is**


	2. Chapter 2

**Could you guys review, I want to know if this story is good, bad, horrible, amazing just one, please! Sorry for forgetting about Gideon to, lol he'll be in this chappie**

**Thank you to xToXxDyingxLivexX for subscribing **

**

* * *

**

**_Previously on "Psycho Girl"_**

_"Your Cameron Mills daughter?" _

_~.~_

"She could stay at my place," Reid added

~.~

_Dear BAU members,_

_Thank you for your kindness toward me and I understand why you don't want me here any longer I have no heard feelings, thank you once again for the water and the blanket_

_Sincerely_

_Zelena_

_~.~_

_"Zelena Mills died, when she was 12,"_

_

* * *

_

"What do you mean she died," Gideon demanded not remotely comfortable with anything that was happening. Reid set his concerned and bit angry eyes on Derek.

"I mean she was pronounced dead when she was 12, murdered, never solved." Morgan said rattling off facts.

"Who was the coroner?" JJ asked butting in.

"Dr. Jace Beezt he was 29 at the time, he still practices in Cape May, New Jersey,"Morgan said looking at his PDA for the info Garcia was bound to have sent him.

"First things first we should find Zelena and maybe figure this out," Hotch said in his low, yet calming voice. Reid clenched his fists, he had no idea what was making him react like this. He didn't even know the girl, maybe it was how helpless she looked, that even with what seemed like a horrific life maybe he could save her from a life of paranoia and fear. "We can pair up, I'll go with Gideon, JJ go with Rossi, and Emily go with Morgan, and Reid you go by yourself, look around the streets for a blond girl, probably alone, probably either hysterical and catatonic,"

Reid got into the black jeep trying to clear his head but all he could think of was his reaction to seeing Zelena had left. His heart had dropped and and for second it felt like nothing made sense. Reid gripped the wheel tighter. _No! It doesn't make sense, I barely talked to the girl, it doesn't make sense for me to be acting this way!_ To clear his head he thought of random trivia.

_In New York City, approximately 1,600 people are bitten by other humans_

_The Eiffel Tower is painted approximately once every 7 years and requires nearly 50 tons of paint each time._

Reid slammed his hands on the wheel once he realized they were shaking. _Dammit!_ He tried to focus on his surroundings, cloudy sky, yellowed grass, and a blond girl who was shaking violently. He noticed she had the same highlights in her hair as Zelena. He stopped the car and slammed the door shut. The loud sound made the girl jump.

"Zelene?" Reid said the girl turned to him. He noticed that she was only wearing a light tank top and jeans. Her tear-stained face peered up to him.

"You followed me?" she said at first grateful but then looked a little paranoid. "What did I do?" she screeched to him her gentle voice raised a few octaves. Reid shushed her and took off his dark suede jacket and placed it over her shoulders an her shaking and shivering almost stopped completely, he walked her back to the car. As he was about to call Hotch he noticed his shaking had stopped to.

"Hotch, I found Zelena and I'm driving back to the B.A.U. right now,"

"Okay I'll see you there Reid,"

Reid hung up without saying bye and turned back to the road.

"Your jacket smells like you," he glanced back at her.

"What?" he asked a little confused with what she said.

"Your jacket, it smells like you, it's really warm to," Zelena said wrapping it around her tighter. Reid furrowed h is eyebrows.

"How would you know what I smelled like?" Reid said, the question sounded strange to him and felt wrong on his tongue.

"Back at my dad's house, when you found me in my room, you kept trying to undo the chains, we were really close and I could smell you," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He could hear her shifting to lay on her side. After a few moments of silence he decided to break the comfortable silence.

"And uh, what exactly do I smell like?" he said trying not to sound to odd. She sat up and giggled a little, and oddly enough he liked the sound of it.

"Apples, and cinnamon and..." She inhaled into the jacket a little, "...and trees, not the gross rotting ones with mold and stuff, the pines," she said saying this as if it was perfectly normal to have a conversation about how a person smelled.

He pulled up to the B.A.U. and he had to admit he did enjoy their conversation a little. he got out of the black jeep and pulled his brown leather messenger bag over his head and opened her door. She tried to hand him his jacket back before stepping out.

"No keep it, you'll get cold," Reid said sounding a little more concerned than he usually is. She giggled a little.

"Is someone being a little protective," she said with a smirk as they walked toward the official looking building. He blushed and looked a little flustered. His reaction made her giggle some more.

"What you don't do this to all the psycho random girls you meet," she said laughing a little, but being a little serious.

_No,_ he thought, _no i don't...and that might be the problem with this_


	3. Chapter 3

**Still waiting for just one review can I plllleeeeaaasssseeee have one **puppy eyes**

* * *

**

_Previously on "Psycho Girl"_

_~.~  
_

"I mean she was pronounced dead when she was 12, murdered, never solved." Morgan said rattling off facts.

"Who was the coroner?" JJ asked butting in.

"Dr. Jace Beezt he was 29 at the time, he still practices in Cape May, New Jersey,"

~.~

"Hotch, I found Zelena and I'm driving back to the B.A.U. right now,"

~.~

"Apples, and cinnamon and..." She inhaled into the jacket a little, "...and trees, not the gross rotting ones with mold and stuff, the pines," she said saying this as if it was perfectly normal to have a conversation about how a person smelled.

~.~

"What you don't do this to all the psycho random girls you meet," she said laughing a little, but being a little serious.

_No,_ he thought, _no i don't...and that might be the problem with this_

_

* * *

_

Instead of voicing his thoughts he chuckled and walked into the conference room with Zelena stumbling by his side. He held her up a little an Hotch raised an eyebrow at him. Instead of telling Reid what he was thinking he turned to Zelena.

"This will be much easier if you just tell us who you are," Hotch said, authority heavy in his voice. Zelena shuddered and cuddled into Spencer's jacket. This time they all raised an eyebrow.

"I think she should get a good night's sleep before answering any questions," Reid said.

"Spencer..." Hotch said warning him, that he was out-of-line. Everyone seemed surprised at Reid's protectiveness toward Zelena but Hotch mostly seemed ticked. He led Zelena out the door leaving the team in shock, open-mouthed. Hotch turned to his team, well his team with the absence of the young genius.

"I think Reid is getting to attached and emotionally involved with Zelena," Hotch said.

"What happened to make them get close so quickly," Derek asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Hotch admitted hoping for the others' ideas.

"Maybe because both of their fathers were killers they just clicked," JJ suggested.

"But Reid's dad didn't kill the guy remember?" Morgan said. The room fell silent as they contemplated what could have made their closed off, untrusting Reid so attached to this random girl.

~.~

Reid helped Zelena into his apartment and onto the couch. "What happened to your leg?" Reid asked finally voicing his thoughts.

"Dad broke it a month ago or so, it's still a little sore," she said sheepishly. An unexpected rage flared inside Reid and took him by surprise and he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly. They fell silent and Zelena's curiosity took over. "What about you, what's your story?" she laughed a little. "I don't even know your name," she said honestly pulling her legs up onto the couch. Spencer chuckled a little.

"I'm Dr. Spencer Reid," he said, a bit to formally. She narrowed her eyes a little.

"Doctor? You look really young, no offense," she said chuckling a little.

"Heh, I'm a bit of a genius...per se..." he said self-consciously

"Per se? Your either a genius or not, Dr. Spencer Reid," she said as if they'd been friends for years. Reid wasn't sure if they were friends but they surely hadn't known each other for years.

"Well I graduated high school when I was 12..." Reid said with a little humor in his voice. Zelena nearly choked on her spit.

"I was _failing_ 6th grade when I was 12!" Zelena said with a chuckle in her voice. The room fell into an awkward silence.

"Y'know all clams are born males," Reid said as a odd ice looked a bit surprised but instead of the usual "What?" he got when randomly rattling off a fact he got a chuckle from her, a sound he was starting to like.

"Uh, really?" she asked warily. He nodded. "How do you know this?" Zelena asked taken back by the random "slice of knowledge" as she called it. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I just do, I read 20,000 words per minute y'know," he bragged. She playfully hit his arm.

"Someone's not _to _modest now are we?"she said failing to stifle a laugh. He smiled at her.

"Hah, nope, of course not," he said yawning a little. She let a concerned look cross her face, before commenting on his yawn, she sent him a look.

"You should get to bed, dealing with a psycho's daughter and all can wear someone out," she said playfully. She smile fell a little, "They say psychosis runs in the family though so what difference would it make," She said chuckling bitterly. Reid's mind flashed to his grabbed her chin a bit roughly and made her look up at him her eyes widened.

"Don't ever say that, Don't _ever_ say that," he said seriously his eyes boring into hers. She looked a bit alarmed but then the surprise was replaced with a spark of anger and shivered and glared at him.

"You have _no idea_ what it's like to grow up with a parent absent and a psycho for the other!" She shouted. Reid's face held sadness but his eyes held this fiery rage that no one would have expected from him.

"Yes I do! I know _exactly_ what your talking about!" Reid said his voice rising. "My father left me when I was two, my mother's a raging schizophrenic, don't you _dare_ say I don't know!" Reid said in a calm but deadly tone. Zelena's anger fell from her face. She put her hand on his shoulder and apologetically looked into his now angry eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know," in her attempt to comfort him she placed her hand on his shoulder. He violently shook it off.

"No you didn't know," he said and then calmly walked to his room leaving Zelena, alone on the couch, feeling sorry for herself for acting like a selfish idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the fourth chapter and no reviews...c'mon people just one! Please I want to know how this is! Good? Bad? Sucks-monkey-balls?

* * *

**

**_Previously on "Psycho Girl"_**

_~.~_

_"I think Reid is getting to attached and emotionally involved with Zelena," Hotch said._

_~.~_

_"Per se? Your either a genius or not, Dr. Spencer Reid," she said as if they'd been friends for years. Reid wasn't sure if they were friends but they surely hadn't known each other for years._

_"Well I graduated high school when I was 12..." Reid said with a little humor in his voice. Zelena nearly choked on her spit._

_~.~_

_"You have no idea what it's like to grow up with a parent absent and a psycho for the other!" She shouted._

_~.~_

_"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know," in her attempt to comfort him she placed her hand on his shoulder. He violently shook it off._

_"No you didn't know," he said and then calmly walked to his room leaving Zelena, alone on the couch, feeling sorry for herself for acting like a selfish idiot._

_

* * *

_

Zelena sighed and sat back to the couch, she put her hand where Spencer was previously sitting, she could still feel the warmth. She sighed heavily with tears in her eyes. This is what she did, she pushed people away, she was good at it. With a bitter taste in her mouth Zelena lay her head onto the rough pillow of the couch and closed her eyes. A stray tear barely escaping the cage of her dark lashes.

_**In Zelena's dream/flashback**_

_"No! Stop it! Your hurting her!" Zelena screeched at her father as he set the young girl on fire. The young girl being Zelena's best friend._

_"What are you gonna do about it?" Her father darkly chuckled. Tears streamed down young Zelena's face. She was only 9. Zelena collapsed into tears. _

_"STOP IT!" Zelena screamed only adding to the noise. Callie screaming like bloody hell, her father (the fucking sadist) laughing. _

_"You better stop Zellie, or your gonna end up like your friend here," Zelena tried to muffle her screams but it didn't work. Her father dragged her away from the corpse that was her best friend. _

_"I told you to stop...I warned you..." her father shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, you should've stopped Zellie you should have stopped," His voice rising with every match he threw at her now exposed tried to muffle the hysterical screams, but her and her father both knew, he wasn't going to kill her. She wasn't like the others. She was blond. No she wasn't like her mother, she looked nothing like her, which meant she was safe. Well as safe as she could be, being the daughter to a madman. Zelena only being 9 had already figured him out. He was killing the mother that had left her with him over and over. _

_**End of Zelena's dream/flashback**_

Reid awoke to hear a banging and hysterical screaming. It being three in the morning it took a moment before realizing that it was _Zelene_ screaming. He bolted down the stairs not even thinking to put pants on. He saw Zelena thrashing on the couch screaming. He went to her side and gently shook her awake_._

_"_Zelena, Zelena, it's okay wake up," her eyes flashed open and looked up in fear to Reid and her screaming seized. "It's me, I'm not gonna hurt you, it's okay," her screams stopped and fell into gasping shudders. She turned to see Reid only in his boxers and blushed a little.

"What happened?" Reid asked. For a genius he could be incredibly dense.

"Nightmares, I get them most nights, I'm sorry for waking you," she said apologetically. he nodded.

"It's okay," he got up to leave.

"Spencer?" he turned around a little alarmed...it was the first time she'd called him by his first name.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Stay with me?" she said like a little child. He nodded.

"Okay." he said and climbed onto the uncomfortable couch. And held her to his bare chest. She hugged his chest and put her face in the crook of his elbow. Soon he felt a wetness on his arm. He awkwardly realized it was a tear. He felt a pang of guilt. Did he do this or was it just her probably horribly graphic nightmares? Before he could think he followed an instinct to kiss the tear away so lightly he kissed the tear away from a nook by her eye. He settled his chin on top of her head and soon he was fast asleep.

Leaving both of them asleep with small, goofy grins etched into their differently beautiful features.

Then they both gracefully woke up to the shrill ringing of a ringtone. Reid groaned as he reached over.

"Tell whoever it is to go fuck themselves," Zelena said cuddling into his chest, completely forgetting their situation.

"What if it's Hotch?" Reid said in amusement.

"Then he can go fuck himself," Zelena said still only half awake. Reid smirked as he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Reid it's Hotch, you and Zelena have to come in."

"Okay well Zelena said-" he was cut off my a hand taking his phone and hitting the "end" button

* * *

**Warning-Extreme fluff...huh probably should have put that at the top...there was a bit of Reid OOC-ness in this, sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth chappie Thanks to CRIMINAL-MINDZ-FANZ for faving this story...I have also come to the conclusion there is extreme character OOC in this story  


* * *

**

**_Previously on "Psycho Girl"_**

_~.~_

_"No! Stop it! Your hurting her!" Zelena screeched at her father as he set the young girl on fire._

_~.~_

_"Nightmares, I get them most nights, I'm sorry for waking you," she said apologetically._

_~.~_

_"Spencer?" he turned around a little alarmed...it was the first time she'd called him by his first name._

_"Yeah?" he asked._

_"Stay with me?" she said like a little child. He nodded._

_~.~_

_Before he could think he followed an instinct to kiss the tear away so lightly he kissed the tear away from a nook by her eye. He settled his chin on top of her head and soon he was fast asleep._

_

* * *

_

"We have to get ready Zelena," Reid said stretching his arms.

"Nuh," Zelena grunted cuddling into a nook of the couch turning away from Reid.

"C'mon," Reid chuckled at her morning grogginess, he got up and quickly switched the lights on and opened all the blinds. Zelena groaned and stood up. He turned to her and burst out laughing. She raised an eyebrow, really to tried to care. "Uh, your hair is...yeah," Reid said trying to describe the stack of knots and tangles at the top of her head. She groaned and went into his bathroom, at her reflection she cracked up.

She groaned and brushed out the tangles and make-shift-ly brushed her teeth by wiping off the gunk with a paper towel. She came out to find Reid all ready, with his leather messenger bag all ready strung across his shoulder. She came out and Reid was suddenly surprised by how pretty she looked with out tears in her eyes and with a smile on her face. Her straight blond hair hanging at her shoulders and her clear blue eyes shining, lined with her black long eyelashes.

"L-let's go," he said suddenly nervous. She nodded following him on the way out. Once settled in his black jeep he handed her his jacket again and without a word she grabbed it and hung it over her bare shoulders.

~.~

Soon they arrived at the B.A.U. to find the team looking at them skeptically. Garcia raised an eyebrow but didn't seem so...upset as everyone else did at his recent out bursts. Hotch stood up and greeted them.

"Zelena, Reid, we have some questions for you Zelena," Hotch murmured a bit quiet. Everyone in the room seemed surprised as to how content and happy Zelena looked not to mention how pretty she really was. Reid nodded and Zelena followed Hotch to the interrogation room.

~.~

As soon as Hotch left Reid met 5 pairs of confused eyes. Morgan first spoke up.

"We think your getting emotionally involved with Zelena, Reid," Morgan said trying to be gentle. Reid raised his eyebrows but let them continue.

"She needs help, she-" Prentiss was cut off by Reid's lack of patience.

"So maybe _I_ can help her, it doesn't seem like anyone else is trying. I'm not emotionally involved, I just want to help her!" Reid said getting louder with each word. Rossi set his hand on Reid's shoulder.

"We know, we're just worried about you, she's not stable, your blinded by whatever connection you have with her," Rossi said calmly. Reid backed up a little.

"Did you just profile me?" Reid asked harshly. The rest of the team came to the same conclusion Reid had. Rossi had just profiled, one of the team,

~.~

"Who are you, now answer truthfully this time," Hotch said angrily, slamming the coroners report on Zelena Mills down in front of her. Zelena's hands shook.

"No!...no, no no...this wasn't supposed to happen," Zelene said standing up.

"_What_ wasn't supposed to happen?" Hotch said gritting his teeth, Zelena burst into tears and sat down, she put her head into her hands as she cried.

"You're right, I'm not Zelena Mills..." the girl admitted. Hotch sighed in frustration.

"Then who are you?" He asked. She took a breath and began to explain her horrible story.

~.~

Everyone turned sadly to Reid and Rossi. "It's for the best, we're worried about you...you haven't been acting like you ever since we found Zelena, you haven't been giving us random trivia or anything, you seem different," JJ said, defending Rossi.

The team nodded slowly.

"What happened to you man?"Derek said putting a hand on Reid's shoulder. Reid, instead of shaking his hand off he kept it there and put his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry guys," Spencer said. "It's just I've been feeling different, okay..." he said, defeated.

"It's okay we just want to know, if your okay, this isn't normal for you," Emily said Stepping next to Morgan. From the back of the room Gideon spoke up.

"You like her don't you, you feel an unexplainable connection that it's hard for you to ignore?" Gideon said in his usual grim voice. Reid looked up to Gideon in shock.

"W-what?" Reid asked not feeling comfortable with where this conversation was going.

"Reid," Gideon sighed, with everyone's eyes on him in shock of what he just said. _This Zelena girl is really messing up this team_ Derek thought looked up to Gideon.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I know you heard me," Gideon said seriously. Reid nodded.

"Gideon?" Reid asked returning the awkward moment of suspense.

"Yes Spencer?"

"What if I did like her?" Reid asked, surprising them all for what seemed like the twentieth time.

~.~

"Then who are you?" He asked. She took a breath and began to explain her horrible story.

"I'm Isabelle Mills, Zelena Mills' sister," she said shakily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fifth chappie Thanks to CRIMINAL-MINDZ-FANZ, Kimd33,and ****twilightgirl00000001**** for faving this story, and thank you to Kimd33 again for faving me as an author, and **l**ittlecreeper22**** for faving me to and an ELEPHANT SIZED THANK YOU TO ****littlecreeper22 Kimd33, AND** **3 Lydia Nightshade** **FOR REVIEWING ESPECIALLY kimd33 FOR REVIEWING 5 TIMES!**  
**

* * *

**

**_Previously on "Psycho Girl"_**

_~.~_

_"Did you just profile me?" Reid asked harshly._

_~.~_

_"You're right, I'm not Zelena Mills..." the girl admitted_

_~.~_

_"What if I did like her?" Reid asked, surprising them all for what seemed like the twentieth time._

_~.~_

_"Then who are you?" He asked. She took a breath and began to explain her horrible story._

_"I'm Isabelle Mills, Zelena Mills' sister," she said shakily_

_

* * *

_

"I'm Isabelle Mills Zelena Mills' sister, he killed her, set her on fire when I was 9,"

_"No! Stop it! Your hurting her!" Isabelle screeched at her father as he set the young girl on fire. The young girl being Isabelle's best friend, Isabelle's sister.  
_

_"What are you gonna do about it?" Her father darkly chuckled. Tears streamed down young Isabelle's face. She was only 9. Isabelle collapsed into tears. _

_"STOP IT!" Isabelle screamed only adding to the noise. Callie screaming like bloody hell, her father (the fucking sadist) laughing. _

_Isabelle had always called Zelena, Callie, Zelena said it was a normal name that Zelena sounded like a name for a psycho's daughter, Callie sounded normal, and pretty, after Zelena had confessed that to Isabelle she called her Callie.  
_

_"You better stop Zellie, or your gonna end up like your friend here," Isabelle almost told her father that she wasn't Zelena, that he just killed Zelena, but in fear she kept quiet. Isabelle tried to muffle her screams but it didn't work. Her father dragged her away from the corpse that was her best friend. _

_"I told you to stop...I warned you..." her father shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, you should've stopped Zellie you should have stopped," His voice rising with every match he threw at her now exposed tried to muffle the hysterical screams, but her and her father both knew, he wasn't going to kill her. She wasn't like the others. She was blond. No she wasn't like her mother, she looked nothing like her, which meant she was safe. Well as safe as she could be, being the daughter to a only being 9 had already figured him out. He was killing the mother that had left her with him over and over. _

_That was the day she stopped being Isabelle Mills. That was the day he killed her 12 year old sister.  
_

Hotch tried not to flinch from her story, he'd seen worse, but the fact that her father was so...psychotic was scary.

_"_So Isabelle-" Hotch started but Isabelle cut him off.

"Izzy, I can't stand the name Isabelle, to many bad memories,"

~.~

"What if I did like her?" Reid asked, surprising them all for what seemed like the twentieth time. Garcia who had kept quiet the whole time answered.

"It would be fine," she said. Morgan turned to her in shock.

"Baby girl..." he said.

"No, it's time Reid found someone, I know everyone here has someone they trust, they care for, it's time Reid found someone and you guys just rejecting the very thought of it...it's not right," she said looking directly at each one of them, seeing Garcia say someone so serious rattled all of them, even Reid, who she was standing up for. That's when Hotch came in the a shaking Izzy.

"Zelena," Reid said looking at her intently. She turned to him with tear filled eyes. She shook her head,

"My name isn't Zelena," she said to afraid to look him in the eyes. "My name is Isabelle, you can call me Izzy," He turned away from her.

"How could you lie to me..." he murmured. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"I'm sorry...I just I couldn't go back there..." she said trailing off. "It's dark back there I couldn't...no I'm _never_ going there, no not again," this time it sounded more like she was muttering to herself. Rossi put his hand on her shoulder.

"We aren't going to make you go back there..." Rossi said, even though he was unaware of what "there" was.

"Good because I'm not," Izzy said hysterically, shaking her head. Morgan pointed for Reid to get over there. Reid realized and went over to her."No not again,"

Reid hugged her from behind and whispered into her ear "It's okay we aren't making you go back," The team watched in wonder as Izzy calmed down.

Izzy looked up through her lashes. "Never?" she asked like a small child. He nodded with a slight smile.

"Never."

* * *

**I am sooooo sorry about how short this was but I got so many reviews (YAY!) that I wanted to update I'm writing the next chappie once I finish typing I promise lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**To make up for how short the last chappie was heres and extra long one...:)) its a 1, 170 words!(counting the authors note lol) haha I'm very proud of myself**  
**

* * *

**

**_Previously on "Psycho Girl"_**

_~.~_

_That was the day she stopped being Isabelle Mills. That was the day he killed her 12 year old sister._

_~.~_

"No, it's time Reid found someone, I know everyone here has someone they trust, they care for, it's time Reid found someone and you guys just rejecting the very thought of it...it's not right," she said looking directly at each one of them

_~.~_

"Izzy, I can't stand the name Isabelle, to many bad memories,"

_~.~_

"Never?" she asked like a small child. He nodded with a slight smile.

"Never."

_

* * *

_

"Maybe you guys should get some sleep," JJ said finally accepting the confusing connection between Izzy and Reid. "Cameron Mills' trial is tomorrow," she added quietly. Izzy's head snapped around to JJ and set her gaze on her.

"What?" Izzy said glaring at JJ. Izzy sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you, I was just...surprised that's all," Izzy mumbled trying to hold it together. She mentally glared at the tears that threatened to fall from her clear blue eyes.

"What time is the trial?" Izzy asked, composing herself.

"1 o'clock," this time Morgan answered. Reid smiled a little, it seemed like everyone was finally accepting whatever was between Reid and Izzy.

Morgan set his comforting eyes on Isabelle. "You don't have to go," he said comfortingly. She looked into Morgan's chocolate eyes and smiled bitterly.

"Yes, I do, you all know I do, plus, I want to testify," the room went silent. Reid stepped forward,

"Maybe you shouldn't your not mentally stable," Reid wasn't sure if that was the right thing to say, he normally wouldn't care who he told what to but this wasn't anyone this was _Isabelle_.

"What?" she said, the tears replaced with anger, her head whipped around to him. "I'm perfectly _stable_," she said spitting her words. She turned to him again all her anger and emotion gone. "I'm not my father, I'm not insane," she said to the team.

Reid blinked. _I think her change in emotions just gave me whiplash. _Reid thought, amazed with how fast she just switched gears. Emily spoke soothingly to her.

"We know you aren't your father, you need help though, you couldn't just expect to walk out of your father's house with no psychological damage." Emily said trying to not sound harsh. Izzy sighed.

"I know, but I have this way of seeing things...sometimes I just take it to the extreme, this may sound weird to you, but I know exactly what's going on in my head, I know that something up there isn't right, I know exactly why I do things, she turned to face the group. "I constantly profile myself," she said. Morgan went to respond but Reid cut him off as he watched Izzy try to stifle a yawn.

"We should go, I think Izzy's getting tired," Reid said walking out with Isabelle. Once they were out of earshot Morgan chuckled.

"He's insanely protective with her," the rest of the group nodded unanimously.

~.~

When they got to the house Reid gave her one of his shirts to change into and sleep in. She walked out of the bathroom in one of his long shirts and Reid's eye widened at how seductive she looks. He shook his head to clear it of it's inappropriate thoughts. They both went to sit on the couch.

Isabelle leaned into him a little.

"So...tell something about yourself Mr. Genius," Isabelle said, a smile playing on her lips.

"That's Dr. Genius," Reid said trying to crack a joke. Isabelle smirked and couldn't help but giggle a little at his lame joke.

"Uh, I grew up in Las Vegas," he said picking a random fact about chuckled and looked up at him.

"Your boring!" she giggled, "tell me something different,"

"What do you want to know about?" Reid asked seriously, thinking about the library of knowledge he kept inside his head. She giggled again, he was learning that she did that often, but he couldn't help but love the sound of it.

"Chocolate," she said, smiling.

"Chocolate?" he asked chuckling.

"Yes, chocolate," she said like a Nazi talking to it's soldiers.

"Chocolate contains phenylethylamine, a natural substance that is reputed to stimulate the same reaction in the body as falling in love." he said with a raised her eyebrows and laughed.

"You really are a genius..." their laughter died down and it became quiet. She turned to him and studied his soft brown eyes. "So...does that mean, if I kiss you it'll feel like I'm eating chocolate?" she whispered.

Before he could respond her lips gently touched with hers and fireworks exploded between them. Reid passionately kissed her back, leaning into her so that they were laying on top of one another. Their lips moved against each others in sync. He nibbled on her bottom lip asking for entrance, Isabelle quickly allowed him as their tongues battled for dominance she giggled.

He pulled back afraid that he embarrassed himself. "What?" he asked his cheeks burning up in embarrassment. Did she not feel the explosion he had felt the moment they kissed?

"Your much more dominant than I thought you would be that's all," she said smiling.

With that she pecked him on the cheek and fell asleep on top of him. Once Reid knew she was asleep he looked at her, laying on top of him, in his button up shirt and smiled. She was incredibly beautiful.

~.~

At ten o'clock Morgan peered into Reid's window. Hotch had sent him, Reid was late, the problem was Reid was Reid, and he was never late. Morgan wiped away the fog and peered into Reid's window and groaned.

He saw Izzy laying on top of Spencer with his button-up shirt on and Reid only in his boxers. Hotch was most definitely not going to want to hear about this

* * *

**See it's a little longer not much because I wanted to leave you with a cliff hanger but don't worry I have no life so I'm already typing the next chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning-possible Hotch OOC for rest of the story**

**A big thanks to "Unique Cullen o.O" to subscribing!**

**And a HUGE thanks to Kimd33 for being amazing as usual  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Previously on "Psycho Girl"_**

_~.~_

_"Maybe you guys should get some sleep," JJ said finally accepting the confusing connection between Izzy and Reid. "Cameron Mills' trial is tomorrow," she added_

_~.~_

_"I constantly profile myself," she said._

_~.~_

_He's insanely protective with her," the rest of the group nodded unanimously._

_~.~_

_With that she pecked him on the cheek and fell asleep on top of him. Once Reid knew she was asleep he looked at her, laying on top of him, in his button up shirt and smiled. She was incredibly beautiful._

_~.~_

_He saw Izzy laying on top of Spencer with his button-up shirt on and Reid only in his boxers. Hotch was most definitely not going to want to hear about this_

_

* * *

_

He saw Izzy laying on top of Spencer with his button-up shirt on and Reid only in his boxers. Hotch was most definitely not going to want to hear about this. Morgan called Hotch.

"Hotch,"

"Hey it's Morgan, Reid's okay, he's not dead or anything,"

"Well where is he, he's two hours late!" Hotch demanded his anger sinking through his calm demeanor.

"uh, he's at home," Morgan said trying to avoid any questions, not wanting to rat on his buddy.

"Well what is he doing?"

"Uh, he's sleeping," Morgan admitted.

"Well wake him up" Hotch said, getting frustrated.

Morgan doubted that Hotch would accept his explanation about how he didn't want to wake him up because they reminded him of him and Penelope. So he just mumbled and "okay," and hung up.

He repeatedly rung to doorbell until he was greeted by a disheveled Reid and Izzy.

~.~

Reid's loud doorbell awoke Spencer and Isabelle. Isabelle and shoved her head into the couch cushion. "Who the hell is at the door?" Izzy groaned. Reid smiled a little despite the fact that he was half awake.

"Not a morning person, eh?" Reid said stretching. Izzy groaned.

"C'mon Belle we have to go answer the door," Reid said getting up.

"Aww you have a nick name for me," she said smirking.

Reid rolled his eyes before answering the door to see Morgan, who seeing Izzy pant-less was ogling her. Reid cleared his throat.

"Oh, uh sorry Hotch wants you in," Derek said a light pink color tainting his chocolate groaned.

"What time is it?" Reid said gorggily.

"10 30 dude," Morgan said, surprised that Reid hadn't woken up earlier.

"Dammit, I'm late!" Spencer cursed groaning again.

"Not only are you late, but you were supposed to come in early, to prepare for Izzy's dad's trial," at Morgan's words Isabelle's face hardened.

"Here, you can wait in the living room, Me and Belle will get dressed," Derek raised his eyebrows at Reid's new nickname for Isabelle. Spencer let Morgan in and Morgan noticed the messed up couch cushions and chuckled a little.

~.~

Spencer and Derek waited for Izzy to finish getting dressed as they sat on the couch.

"You guys getting serious?" Morgan asked as Reid stared into the distance. Reid shrugged he never liked anyone prying into his love life but the team was kind've sucked in seeing as Spencer's Kind-of-girlfriend was the daughter of a serial killer. Reid was saved by Izzy walking in looking glorious as usual wearing the denim shorts she'd been wearing for the last three days and Reid's shirt.

"We really have to get you some new clothes," Morgan murmured noticing that she only had the one outfit she was wearing the night Reid found her. Reid brought him back to that night. It must have been the same for Izzy because she smelled his shirt.

"That smell like me to?" Reid said half joking half curious. She chuckled as she noticed Morgan's confused face.

"yes, yes it does," she said a small smile lighting up her face.

~.~

As they walked into the B.A.U everyone chuckled a little as they noticed Izzy wearing one of Reid's shirts, that is everyone except Hotch. It seemed Hotch was the only one who didn't approve of the confusing relationship between Reid and Izzy.

Hotch stood at the front of the B.A.U. conference room.

"So Isabelle-"

"Izzy," Izzy interrupted from the back in irritation.

"So _Izzy_ for your father's trial we can offer witness protection-"

"I don't want it," Izzy said stubbornly having some resentment towards Hotch.

Reid looked up at her, "Maybe you should, they'd keep you safe,"

Izzy chuckled bitterly. "After all I've been through the people my father has pissed off, if they want me dead, I'll be dead, it won't make a difference, besides, do you honestly think I _trust_ them to keep me safe?"

"She makes a point," Emily said smiling at Izzy. Isabelle smiled triumphantly.

"At the trial you should probably get some nicer clothes and have you any idea what your going to testify?"

"What is he being charged for?"

"Homicide,"

"How many counts?"

"7"

Izzy abruptly stood up, everyone flinched as they heard the screech of the chair as it was pushed back.

"That's it?" Izzy said through clenched teeth, the B.A.U. turned to Belle in confusion.

"Belle-" Reid started but he was cut off.

"Wait! Who's murder is he being charged for?"

"Leanne Jones, Brittany Caoul, Lisa Murphy, Alisa Brown, Gina Weatherman, Ashley Snow, Charlotte Rodman," Hotch listed off the names. Izzy looked furious.

"Even after you _interrogated _me like a criminal you _idiots_ didn't nail him for my sister's murder!" Izzy raged.

"Belle!" Reid ran after the angry girl as she stormed out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Not much to say, thank you for the reviews, the favs, and the subscribing I've been updating a lot lately which I am very proud of I'm moving soon so I won't be able to have the computer for a while but I'll stop by the library as much as possible to update so :)) this might be the last chapter that I write for this story today though **

**

* * *

**

**_Previously on "Psycho Girl"_**

_~.~_

_"Well where is he, he's two hours late!" Hotch demanded his anger sinking through his calm demeanor._

_"uh, he's at home," Morgan said trying to avoid any questions, not wanting to rat on his buddy._

_~.~_

_"C'mon Belle we have to go answer the door," Reid said getting up._

_"Aww you have a nick name for me," she said smirking._

_~.~_

_"So Izzy for your father's trial we can offer witness protection-"_

_"I don't want it," Izzy said stubbornly having some resentment towards Hotch._

_Reid looked up at her, "Maybe you should, they'd keep you safe,"_

_~.~_

_"Even after you interrogated me like a criminal you idiots didn't nail him for my sister's murder!" Izzy raged._

_"Belle!" Reid ran after the angry girl as she stormed out._

_~.~_

_

* * *

_

Reid ran after Belle as she stormed away she eventually caught up with her outside of the B.A.U building.

"Belle! Are you okay?" Izzy whipped around to face Reid with a waterfall of tears falling from her eyes.

"No I'm not okay that stupid bastard is going to get away with murdering my sister, the girl who sat through his screaming, and hate, she was my partner in his wrath!" she shouted at Reid.

"Maybe you just need some closure," his mouth answering before he did. A fiery anger lit in her eyes,

"Closure my ass! Do you wanna know what I said to her that night? The god-awful things I said! We were fighting! I just got so into it," Isabelle threw her hands up. "It was my fault she died," she said not shouting anymore but her voice quivered.

"I just, I got so angry I told my dad on her, and he had such a short temper he just exploded he got so angry with her, but it was to late to tell him that I didn't mean it, I already told my father that she said a curse, believe it or not my dad was a strict Catholic and if we sinned or something it meant we were going to Hell. He almost drowned me once, he took baptizing a little to far, it was my fault," Izzy tried to not cry again, she had done it so much in the past few days.

"Do you know what it's like to be responsible for someone's death! Your best friend's death!" She shouted again, but this time she asked instead of accusing him right away of not knowing. Before she could continue ranting he answered.

"Yes I do," he said looking her straight in the eyes. Her face fell of all emotion and she sat on the concrete step of the B.A.U.

"You do?" she looked into his eyes, where comfort lay.

"A while back I was kidnapped by a serial killer, it was a bit complicated but in the end the only way for me to escape was to kill him, so I shot him twice, he'd thought I was his friend and I tried to save him but he died in my arms, he wasn't my best friend, but if you ask anyone in that building if they were responsible for ending someone's life, they'd say yes," he said shrugging but a ghostly look of memories in his eyes. He shrugged again, "it comes with the job," he looked down to see her smiling.

She pulled him into her arms in a hug. She whispered a cracked "thank you," as she literally cried on his shoulders. Reid smiled a little, she felt so right in his arms, she fit, a perfect match.

~.~

the rest of the team minus Hotch followed after the two seconds behind Reid, who didn't even notice the five of them following. She noticed he was behind her but didn't see the five behind him awkwardly standing by the door.

"Belle! Are you okay?" Reid looked so worried about her, Morgan smiled a little, Reid really liked this girl.

"No I'm not okay that stupid bastard is going to get away with murdering my sister, the girl who sat through his screaming, and hate, she was my partner in his wrath!" She shouted at Reid. Emily and Morgan shared a "oh shit" glance.

Their shouting match continued as they watched in wonder as Reid opened up to the girl he had a deep connection with.

~.~

Isabelle pulled away. She laughed a little as she wiped her nose,

"Sorry your shirts all soggy now," she laughed, and Reid was just happy he got to see her smile again.

"My shirt's the least of my worries," he said honestly. He held her again, swaying as she hummed. Abruptly she stopped humming,

Reid was finally getting used to her random abruptness. "Tell me a piece of random trivia,"

Reid chuckled, "Why?"she sniffled,

"It makes me feel better," she said meekly. He laughed, if this was all he had to do to make her happy, he would watch "Jeopardy" much more often.

"What about?" he asked giving in to her simple desire.

"Chocolate," she murmured into his shoulder.

"One plain milk chocolate candy bar has more protein than a banana," Reid murmured back into her hair. She separated from him and looked into his eyes

"Really?" she asked.

"Yup,"

"So chocolate is technically healthy?" she asked, joking, but little did she this would spring a whole speech on the bad things in chocolate.

"Oh hell no, it was high amounts of caffeine which effects the nervous system, theobromine which takes calcium from your bones and is toxic to pets, sugars which can cause dental decay and diabetes, and the combination of caffeine theobromine can trigger migraines, and the oils and fats can cause cardiovascular disease!"he exclaimed.

She laughed a little,

"Buzz kill,"


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to Kimd33 once again for reviewing and being so loyal I mean she reviewed EVERY CHAPTER which means she is epic, extremely epic actually I would clap but then I'd be weirder than I already am.**

**and THANK YOU to hatedlane2000 for subscribing  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Previously on "Psycho Girl"_**

_~.~_

_"Closure my ass! Do you wanna know what I said to her that night? The god-awful things I said! We were fighting! I just got so into it," Isabelle threw her hands up. "It was my fault she died," she said not shouting anymore but her voice quivered._

_~.~_

_"A while back I was kidnapped by a serial killer, it was a bit complicated but in the end the only way for me to escape was to kill him, so I shot him twice, he'd thought I was his friend and I tried to save him but he died in my arms, he wasn't my best friend, but if you ask anyone in that building if they were responsible for ending someone's life, they'd say yes," he said shrugging but a ghostly look of memories in his eyes. He shrugged again, "it comes with the job,"_

_~.~_

_Reid was finally getting used to her random abruptness. "Tell me a piece of random trivia,"_

_Reid chuckled, "Why?"she sniffled,_

_"It makes me feel better," she said meekly. He laughed, if this was all he had to do to make her happy, he would watch "Jeopardy" much more often._

_~.~_

_She laughed a little,_

_"Buzz kill,"_

_~.~_

_

* * *

_

JJ couldn't hold it in any longer, "Aww!" JJ exclaimed soon joined by Prentiss and Garcia who'd slipped in god knows when.

Reid turned to his team with his eyebrows raised, "How long have you guys been standing there?" Reid asked a blush crawling into his cheeks.

"A while," Garcia said giggling. Reid put his head in his hands, and chuckled.

"Hey guys? We should probably go get Izzy some trial clothes, it's almost noon," Prentiss said speaking up from the back of the mob. Everyone mumbled agreements.

"Oh I wanna commmme!" Garcia squealed running over to Izzy, JJ and Prentiss agreed.

~.~

Reid, Izzy, Garcia, JJ, and Prentiss walked over to the SUV.

"You sure you wanna come for this Reid? It's kinda a girl thing?" Emily asked chuckling.

"Yeah, I figure I should know what my girlfriend is wearing," Reid said, not sure if Isabelle would be okay with the term.

Izzy looked up to Reid, "Girlfriend?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah...I-I mean if it's okay with you.." Reid stammered looking to the floor of the car as JJ drove. Izzy smiled.

"Yeah I like the sound of it," she said beaming, Garcia made an "awww" sound as Reid put his arm around Isabelle and pecked her on the cheek.

~.~

But not 5 minutes into shopping Reid wished he didn't come.

Garcia jumped out of no where with a multicolored shirt and a red pant suit. "I like this one,"

JJ grimaced at Garcia's choice and offered a conservative suede, light brown pant suit. "This one is conservative and clean cut chances are the judge would believe you more, right Reid?" JJ asked hoping Reid had some statistic.

"Yeah actually neutrals are 40% more appealing," Reid said. Izzy turned to him.

"Really?'' she asked chuckling a little, Reid knew everything.

"No, " he said laughing, "I have no idea," JJ stuck her tongue out childishly at him.

"OH MY GOD!" Garcia exclaimed. The group turned to her in a unanimous 'what?'

"There's actually something Reid didn't know!" Garcia squealed, the group chuckled as Emily Prentiss presented a black blouse with extreme cleavage, and black skinny jeans, and stilettos.

Izzy took one glance at the outfit and choked on her spit, "Hell no! I'm not trying to _seduce_ the judge!" Reid chuckled as Emily turned to put her pick back.

Izzy chose an outfit, A black pencil shirt that ended a bit above the knee, a white, button-up blouse and a black jacket, and some black, leather high heels, Izzy looked at _her_ pick, "hell yes,"

The girls and Reid went to the counter once the cashier was done ringing it up. Reid looked around at the girls, "who's paying?" the girls snorted and turned to him.

"You," they all said in unison.

~.~

Izzy looked in the mirror, she put a dab of red lipstick on and some eyeliner and wore her dirty blond hair down and looked at Spencer.

"I'm nervous," she confessed, wiping her sweaty palms on the pencil skirt. Reid embraced her,

"It's okay to be nervous," Reid murmured into her hair.

"He's going to be so angry, he _killed_ my sister for saying a curse word, I'm testifying against him in court!"

"he won't hurt you," Reid said turning her around so she was looking into his beautiful brown eyes."I won't let him, neither will Emily, Derek, JJ, Jason, or Rossi for that matter, hell I'm pretty sure even Garcia would kill him if he lay a hand on you, your a part of the team now,"

Izzy smiled gratefully up at him.

"Thank you for everything, for picking me up that night and giving me your jacket, for comforting me when I had my nightmare, for not pushing me away when I kissed you, for being my boyfriend, for smelling like you,'' she said seriously. He chuckled a little

"Is every conversation we have going to come back to the way I smell?" he said with a smile lighting up his face.

She hugged his waist , "Yes, yes it is,"

~.~

The team sat in the benches as JJ called Izzy to the stand.

"I would like to call Isabelle Mills to the stand to give her testimony," JJ said.

Cameron Mills gray eyes flashed to Isabelle and he began screaming,

"YOU BITCH!" Cameron said, Reid clenched his teeth as he watched Belle re-compose herself. The judge slammed her gavel and turned to Cameron's attorney.

"Calm your client!" Judge Helena demanded. The attorney whispered a few words to Cameron, who shut up and grit his teeth,

The judge turned to Izzy, "You may begin,"

"I can't remember when the abuse started, he was always this way, he was schizophrenic, and he always said that his angel was telling him that me and my sister Zelena Mills were sinners. He made us read from the bible everyday out-loud, half the time he didn't realize what he was doing, but he had this temper me and Zelena, were always terrified of him," her voice broke as the judge interrupted her.

"Honey?" The judge asked clearly feeling sympathy for the girl.

"Yes your Honor?"

"Where's your sister?"

Isabelle looked straight into her father's eyes instead of into the judge's whom she was talking to.

"6 feet under."

The judge gasped and told her to continue,

"I was nine when he killed my sister-" Izzy was interrupted by Cameron's attorney.

"Judge, Objection Relevance to this case?"

The judge looked the slim attorney square in the eye, "Overruled,"

"I was nine, I was fighting with my sister, over a doll or something I don't know it was stupid!" She said her voice breaking. She composed herself and continued. "She yelled a curse word at me, I just got so angry I ran downstairs to tell my dad...she was only 12," Isabelle said unsteadily.

_"Daaaad!" Isabelle called into the kitchen._

_"What?" Cameron asked harshly. _

_"Zelena said a curse word!" Cameron thundered up the stairs to Zelena._

_"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER! You have poisoned your sister's mind, your own mind, with the work of the devil!"Cameron had shouted to Zelena dragging her out in anger._

_"Your crazy!" Zelena shouted back to her father._

"But soon as I got older I noticed dad taking older girls to my house, they were around 16 or 17, always redheads, with green eyes. I would hear screaming from the basement in the middle of the night but whenever I confronted my dad about it he would scream at me or say they were watching a movie,_-" _Izzy was interrupted _again_ from her father this time.

"That never happened! She's lying! She's a lying bitch!" The judge slammed her gavel

" calm your client!" The judge said, a bit irritated to the attorney.

"No, this time I'm speaking," Cameron said pulling a handgun out.

* * *

**this one was really long it was 1,717 words so heres a preview of the next chapter**

_"How did he get a gun!" the judge exclaimed._

_The unstable man twitched. "SHUT UP!"_

_Cameron looked to the police officers and all the B.A.U. members pointing their guns at him. _

_He was outnumbered. _

_He grabbed his lawyer and pointed the gun to his the back Reid was gritting his teeth and trying to not pull the trigger which he desperately wanted to do.  
_


	11. Chapter 11

Previously on "Psycho Girl"

_~.~_

_Izzy looked up to Reid, "Girlfriend?" she asked hopefully._

_"Yeah...I-I mean if it's okay with you.." Reid stammered_

_~.~_

_"He's going to be so angry, he killed my sister for saying a curse word, I'm testifying against him in court!"_

_"he won't hurt you," Reid said turning her around so she was looking into his beautiful brown eyes."I won't let him, neither will Emily, Derek, JJ, Jason, or Rossi for that matter, hell I'm pretty sure even Garcia would kill him if he lay a hand on you, your a part of the team now,"_

_~.~_

_"Where's your sister?"_

_Isabelle looked straight into her father's eyes instead of into the judge's whom she was talking to._

_"6 feet under."_

_~.~_

_"No, this time I'm speaking," Cameron said pulling a handgun out._

_~.~_

* * *

"How did he get a gun!" the judge exclaimed.

The unstable man twitched. "SHUT UP!"

Cameron looked to the police officers and all the B.A.U. members pointing their guns at him.

He was outnumbered.

He grabbed his lawyer and pointed the gun to his head. In the back Reid was gritting his teeth and trying to not pull the trigger which he desperately wanted to do.

"Let the lawyer go and put the gun down!" One of the officers shouted from the sides of the courtroom.

"I said SHUT UP!" Cameron shouted shooting the officer in the leg. The courtroom became silent.

"Dad! Stop it! Let them go it's me your mad at!" Izzy shouted into the dead silence. Reid glared at her

"Belle shut up!" Reid said trying to protect her. Izzy noticed how comfortable the lawyer looked with a gun pointed to his eyes widened coming to a realization.

"It's him! He gave him the gun!" Isabelle stood up pointing to the lawyer. Her father turned to her.

"Be quiet!" he screamed. Reid sent her a look telling her to listen to him. Isabelle sat down, glaring at the lawyer.

Abruptly Cameron slammed the lawyer down and pointed the gun to Isabelle.

"Your Zellie, I know you are!" he shouted, taking the safety off on the gun. Izzy flinched at the memory of Zelena.

"No, I am not, she's dead, dad," Izzy said calmly. Cameron's hand shook.

"No!" he said, his voice quivering. He started laughing hysterically.

"No, Zellie, you can't lie to me...I know who you are, you still have that freckle on your ear," he said calm now.

Isabelle slowly went down from the stand and showed him her ears. Cameron shook with sobs,

"No..."he said, this time Isabelle chuckled.

"You never did remember your second daughter, I didn't look enough like mom for you did I...you resented me, I reminded you of yourself so you hated me, then you came to the realization, you wouldn't be alone, you had someone just like you, you took extra measures to make sure I wasn't a sinner, you were protective you didn't want anyone making you alone, if you lost me then you'd be alone,

"So when I told you Zelena said a curse word, that was it, she'd poisoned me, you wanted to make her pay, but in killing her, you didn't have her to torment, you didn't have anyone resembling mom, it drove you insane, so you thought _I _was Zelena," Izzy said calmly, not daring to let the ghosts of tears fall.

The B.A.U. looked shocked as Belle perfectly profiled Cameron Mills.

"No..." Cameron whispered. In a split second, Isabelle kicked his knee under the table in front of him and took his gun as he went to bend down. She pointed it at him. The officers started to move to collect Cameron.

"Wait!" she shouted her hands shaking. The officers halted. Reid moved over out of the benches and to Isabelle.

'Belle?" he said hugging her from behind.

"What?" she said letting her voice quiver.

"He's not worth it," he said slowly taking the gun from her hands. Reid threw the gun behind him and held Isabelle as she sobbed on his shoulder hanging desperately on.

"It's okay, he can't hurt you now," Reid said referring to Cameron Mills who was being shipped away in cuffs. Emily and JJ came over and pulled her away from Reid and into their own group hug.

Reid, Izzy, Derek, and JJ, climbed into the SUV, Emily, Hotch, Gideon, and Rossi were in a different one.

As they arrived at the B.A.U. Garcia nearly tackled Izzy, who was clinging onto Reid, in a hug.

"Oh baby I heard what happened! Are you okay?" Garcia said death hugging Izzy.

Isabelle laughed a little, "Yeah Pen, I'm okay," she said hugging her back.

Everyone was sitting in a conference room, as Izzy recovered. She had latched off of Reid, but she was staying close to him.

''How did you profile your dad like that?" Hotch said interrupting the peaceful silence. Isabelle shrugged.

"I've been living with him my whole life, after a while it was easy to figure out his way of thinking," she said cuddling up in the blanket they gave her. The silence settled in again.

Isabelle looked up to Penelope with hopeful eyes.

"Hey Pen?" she asked sitting up and composing herself.

"Yeah?" she said snapping out of her day dream.

"Can you find my birth certificate for me?" she asked.

"Sure, " said almost leaving.

"Wait, why?" she said looking at into her eyes.

"I want to find my mother," she said, dead serious.


	12. Chapter 12

__

**I don't know the episode that I'm referring to in this chapter but it's the one where Reid finds his dad and i am SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED ! i just moved but now MOST of the craziness is over  
**

* * *

**_Previously on "Psycho Girl"_**

_~.~_

_"Your Zellie, I know you are!" he shouted, taking the safety off on the gun. Izzy flinched at the memory of Zelena._

_~.~_

"You never did remember your second daughter, I didn't look enough like mom for you did I...you resented me, I reminded you of yourself so you hated me, then you came to the realization, you wouldn't be alone, you had someone just like you, you took extra measures to make sure I wasn't a sinner, you were protective you didn't want anyone making you alone, if you lost me then you'd be alone,

"So when I told you Zelena said a curse word, that was it, she'd poisoned me, you wanted to make her pay, but in killing her, you didn't have her to torment, you didn't have anyone resembling mom, it drove you insane, so you thought I was Zelena," Izzy said calmly, not daring to let the ghosts of tears fall.

_~.~_

_"What?" she said letting her voice quiver._

_"He's not worth it," he said_

_~.~_

_"I want to find my mother," she said, dead serious._

_~.~_

* * *

Reid looked at her remembering finding his own father.

"You don't want to do this," Reid said remembering the disappointment.

_"So what did you find on his computer?" Reid asked Garcia over the phone._

_"Nothing, Nada, Zip," Garcia said sympathetically. "Sorry kiddo," _

_**Later into the conversation**_

_"Wanna know what else we found?" Garcia asked biting her lip and turning to Derek in hope this would make Reid happier._

_"What?"_

_"He like archived everything on you, articles, the whole sha-bang,"_

_"Great he googled me that makes up for 20 years," Reid said hanging up._

_Garcia turned to Morgan._

_"I thought we were giving him good news,"_

Izzy turned to Reid,

"No, she needs to know, about Zelena, about me, about everything," Izzy said, already having her mind made up.

Hotch sent her a cold look, "Maybe you shouldn't tell her,"

Isabelle quickly returned the look and replied "And why shouldn't I?" letting her resentment towards Hotch seep into her voice.

"MAybe she doesn't want to know, maybe she doesn't need your dad, your dead sister, back into her life,"

Everyone in the room stared open mouthed at Hotch

"Hotch, how could you say that?" Emily said angrily.

Izzy looked like she was seething and she glared at Hotch who returned her icy stare.

"Okay look, I'm not exactly sure what your problem is with me, and I don't exactly care if you like me or not but your inconsideration is really starting to bug me, okay? So either shut the fuck up or tell me what the hell your issue is, everyone else seems okay with me!"

Izzy glared at Hotch as he returned the gaze with no hesitation.

"You're ," unstable and selfish," Hotch said looking Izzy square in the eye.

"And your a cold hardassIsabelle shot back not even blinking.

Hotch walked out.

"What's his problem!" Izzy said punching the wall.

"Well Hotch has had it hard,a seriel killer went after his family and killed his wife." JJ said.

"Yes, and a seriel killer who happened to be my father killed my sister while I watched and scared off my mom,"

JJ fell quiet. Izzy looked around examined all their faces settling on Reid's she leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek.

"I love you, never forget that I'll be back but I need some time. To find my mom, to grow up, to get over everything,"

With all the heart she had she walked out of the BAU and just the clothes on her back, with a plan to heal.

The End.

* * *

**I love that last line**

**But yeah that's the end but I feel like a bitch for making you all wait this long just to make it short and end it but yeah**


End file.
